fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Royal Lendle
Royal Lendle is the capital of Gallantaria founded by Orjan the Builder. - ???; - p.??; - p.?? The city sits in the south west of Gallantaria,a short distance south of a bridge over the River Eede. - Map. - Map Foundation The city was founded by Orjan the Builder and his tribe, who migrated from the southern highlands to the fertile plains and originally named Lendle. The foundation date is traditionally the 15 of Unlocking . - p. 36/68; - p. 66 They chose the site in the fork of the rivers Cumble and Eede. "Lendle" is an old Mountain Man word for "flat plains", which described the surrounding area perfectly. When the nation of Gallantaria was formed, the town was renamed Royal Lendle.[[Brett Schofield] (JEDIboyy) on Royal Lendle, Feb 2008] Economy Royal Lendle is the terminus for the Main Trade Route, an key economic pathway that runs across the Old World. It runs from the city to Crystal City in Femphrey and has its southern terminus in Pollua in Lendleland. - para 22 Reputation for Learning Royal Lendle has a great reputation as a seat of learning. It is certainly considered one of the three great learned enclaves along with Salamonis and Kaynlesh-Ma . - 21. Note that it is likely Chalannabrad would also be considered in this company were it an older city. Description Inhabitants Royal Lendle has the usual mixture of people in various walks of life found in many Old World capitals. Such people include gentry, clergy, tradespeople, farmers, engineers, merchants, diplomats, lawyers, physicians, artists, entertainers, labourers, undertakers, criminals, and of course adventurers. The city is home to "many alchemists and sorcerers." - para 375. In addition, the city has long had a reputation for being home to many sages who sift through the kingdom's history, and use their wisdom to solve problems affecting the kingdom; some of these intellectuals worked on designing the Eede Dam. - page 3. Most of Royal Lendle's population are human; however, the city also has a small community of Halflings."Halfling", in , page 66. City Walls and Gates The city wall surrounds the entire city, and is so thick it has tunnels and defensive posts built into it. Orjan was renowned as a builder and his original construction was much fortified during the War of the Four Kingdoms. There are four main gates exiting Royal Lendle, each at a compass point. Each gate is a massive, counter-balanced, two-door structure of heavily reinforced steel. They are set into the city wall and guarded by wardens at all times. City Guard The Royal Lendle City Guard are sworn to protect their citizens, but spend most of their time chasing neer-do-wells and tax-evaders - para 321 through the city streets. They dress in heavy armour and wield swords or halberds. Waste Disposal The Lendle rubbish collectors collect waste from the city's inhabitants, and then transfer it to carts to be dumped in a quarry outside the city. People seeking to evade the City Guard often use a rubbish cart to escape. - para 61 City Gaol Captured criminals await trial in the cramped and filthy city gaol, watched over by the brutish jailer. Guilty prisoners are shipped off in iron-plated wagons to the feared city dungeon, where they are led underground, chained to a post, and left to die. - para 208 Sewers The city sewers are a meandering complex forever polluted by the magical waste of alchemists and sorcerers. It is also a dangerous place to wander into being home to fearsome pests such as Slygore and Turquoise Mould. Gazeteer Places of Governance *Royal Palace *Sacred Citadel of the Templars: headquarters of an order of warrior-priests based in Royal Lendle. - Background. Legal Institutions *High Court - "Welcome to the Badlands". "Find Gruul for us and take him to face justice at the High Court in Royal Lendle, capital of Gallantaria..." Poor District A warren of dilapidated buildings housing beggars and thieves widely known as a dangerous area. Its most notable features are: *Markets: Situated in the centre of the city, next to the poor district, the markets are the place to find what you need. The eastern side contains weapons and equipment, while the western side contains more unsual items. *Roggmondo's: A tattoo parlour whose motto is "No design too difficult, no bit of skin too small." - para 33 Inns and Taverns *''The Battle of Skynn: a typical city tavern. - ??? *The First Step: a famous haunt for those seeking adventure. - para 1 Residential District *Hegmar's Sanctum: Magician's store filled with odd and ancient items. Although his goods are laid out in full view, Hegmar has several traps hidden amongst them to deter thieves. These include a booby-trapped sarcophagus and a powerful Orb of Mind-Snaring. *Masonic Square: A major tourist attraction filled with trader and merchant stalls. The fine stonework buildings and statues depict the life of Orjan the Builder. Some say the measurements, angles, and proportions of the square have mystical significance. - para 225 On market days, the square is full of traders. *Ranter's Corner: The round court where people stand on boxes and voice their opinions on any subject they like. it is almost always packed with a crowd. - para 118 *Temple of Geomancers: A grassy estate owned by the Throff-worshipping priesthood. - ??? City Walls *East Gate *North Gate *South Gate to Magyaar Pass *West Gate Further Notes In the novel ''The Trolltooth Wars, the Ganjees in Allansia mention that they know of "new Battle Magic" developed in Royal Lendle in Gallantaria. - ??? See Also References Category:Cities, Towns and Villages